Deux idoles en danger
by QueenBlackLicht
Summary: Et si Mery et Lucy avait rencontrés leur deux idoles ? Pour l'une c'est un rêve qui devient réalité et pour l'autre ce n'est qu'une simple distraction qui lui permet de passer le temps...
1. Chapter 1

Quand Lucy et Moi on avait parler de devenirs idoles , on a toutes les deux étaient catégoriques : NON ! Effectivement cette branche professionelle ne les intéressaient pas tant que ça... Etre des stars...C'est compliqué...

Du coup quand je rencontrait Hiroto dans la rue... Je m'arrête brusquement et le fixe pendant plusieurs minutes le mettant mal à l'aise.

Hiroto : T'es une fan c'est ça ? Tu veux un autographe ?

Mery : Naon ! Je veux une photo ! Sil-te-plaît !

Je prend mon portable fébrilement à deux doigts de le faire tomber par terre...Comprenez bien je méprisais plutôt les stars mais n'en avais jamais vu aucune ! Hiroto était juste un garçon magnifique, trooooop beau...Bon okay je suis jamais tomber amoureuse mais là c'est clair c'est le coup de foudre !

Il prit une photo avec moi un grand sourire sur le visage puis partit d'un pas léger.

Je pris la direction de la maison de Lucy, ma meilleure amie, et frappe comme une folle, en espérant qu'elle se reveille.

Lucy : Qui est le petit con qui me réveille ? Il est tout juste Midi , c'est pas une heure a réveiller les gens ...

Mery : SIIIIII ! Debout ! Faut qu'on se transforment en star ! Il faut qu'on le fasse pour Hiroto !

Lucy ouvrit la porte, pas réveiller l'air d'un zombie. Les cheveux ébouriffés et encore en pyjamas. Bon...

Lucy : Pourquoi tu veux devenir une star ? t'a fumer ?

Mery : Mais naon !

Je sors mon portable, preuve à l'appui.

Mery : Regarde ! C'est Hiroto ! Je savais pas qu'il étais aussi beau !

Lucy: Toi Mery Megure tu accepter de devenir Idole pour un mecs ?

Mery : Mais c'est pas n'importe quel mec ! T'a vu comment il est beau !

Je remue encore un peu mon portable sous son nez pour appuyer mes dires

Lucy : Je vas y réflechir fout moi la paix ...


	2. Chapter 2

(Écris pat Queen Black)

Lucy était sortir , qu'est qui pouvais la poussé a être idole ?

Rien , a part si il y avait un truc amusant , c'est là qu'elle vu une tortue sur un arbre elle prit la tortue t la carressa

Lucy : Calme tout va bien , ton propriétaire ne doit pas être loin

?: Elle est a moi

Lucy reconnu tout suite le garçon même camouflée , Seiji le partenaire de Hiroto

Seiji : Je te remercie

Un peu tête en l'air , mais Lucy avait vraiment une envie de l'embêter , elle lui sourit , il lui donna des ticket pour son concert , elle fit semblant de rougir et attendit qu'il parte

Prend gare a tes essse Seiji Lucy va te pourrie la vie

(Fin du chapitre 2)


	3. Chapitre 3

Mery n'avait toujours pas compris comment elle avait fait pour convaincre Lucy qui était si réticente à l'idée de devenir une idole. Après de nombreuse recherche, la jeune fille aux yeux améthystes, avait trouvé l'agence des Ship's. Trouver l'agence n'était pas le plus compliqué. C'était de passer les auditions. Lucy ne voulant pas faire les papiers d'inscription, elle avait dû s'en charger pour elle deux.

Une semaine qu'elle attendait une réponse, bonne ou mauvaise.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle pensa à Hiroto. On lui avait déjà parlé de sympathie naturelle, mais elle n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience. Le plus beau visage qu'elle ai jamais vu. Et ne parlons pas de son corps...Ne pas baver ! Elle l'aurait !

Assise sur sa grande chaise de bureau, elle s'amusa a tourner sur elle même. Ses parents étaient toujours en voyage, elle avait donc la maison pour elle toute seule pendant 11 mois dans l'année. La belle vie quoi. Ecoutant une chanson de son groupe préféré, les u-kiss elle se mit à chanter à tue-tête. Mery se doutait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste déclarer vouloir devenir une idole pour le devenir. Elle devait avoir une belle voix et travailler dur.

Heureusement pour elle, on lui avait à mainte reprise dit qu'elle chantait superbement bien. Elle acceptait bien les compliments, mais jusqu'à lors chanter était un loisir pour elle. Jusqu'à Hiroto.

Elle soupira en faisant un tour suplémentaire. Elle regarda encore une fois l'heure et nota distraitement que ses mains tremblaient d' anticipation. A treize heure pile elle se jeta sur sa boîte aux lettres, l'ouvrit, son coeur battant la chamade, et trouva une enveloppe. Simple...Avec le nom de l'agence des Ship's inscrit au dos. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'excitation, vérifia que personne ne l'avait entendu, et retourna à l'intérieur de sa maison avec un grand sourire.

Même si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, elle aurait enfin une réponse aujourd'hui ! Lucy et elle avaient dû envoyer des extrait de chant, pour que les agents puissent juger leur voix. Mery avait décidée de reprendre la célèbre chanson de sia " I go to sleep " l'avait gavé sur un CD et le leur avait envoyé.

La réponse maintenant...

Ses doigts tremblant ouvrirent l'enveloppe et saisirent le papier qui détenait son futur.

Prise...Elle étaient choisies pour former un nouveau groupe d'idoles ! Mery s'empressa de prendre son Iphone et de taper le numéro de Lucy qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Elle entendit plusieurs bip caractéristique avant qu'une voix ensomeillée ne sa fasse entendre.

Lucy : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Pire qu'un zombie songea son amie avec un sourire...

Mery : Lucy ! On est prise ! Faut qu'on se rende à l'agence pour notre premier rendez vous avec nos agents et pour décider du nom de notre groupe ! C'est troooop bien !

Lucy : Laisse moi deux minutes...

Bon...Elles arriveraient certainement en retard...


End file.
